


the new deja vu

by lesbiantakemi (jumpforjo)



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Timeline, Frenemies with Benefits, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Fantasy, set during sae's palace era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/lesbiantakemi
Summary: No one talks to him the way Sakamoto does. They don’t have the gall, or are just blinded by rose colored glasses. They dare not insult or degrade the second coming of the detective prince. Everyone wants to be on his good side, to get just a piece of his fame, to be in the grace of his presence.Sakamoto, however, Sakamoto sneers at him, makes pitiful attempts at putting his ego in check. It sparks Goro’s interest more than he’d like to admit.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Bottom Goro Secret Summer Santa (exchange)





	the new deja vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitt_yn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitt_yn/gifts).



> hello hello!! this was written for hornytl secret santa!! i made a fun mishmash of your prompts, i hope you enjoy!!

No one talks to him the way Sakamoto does. They don’t have the gall, or are just blinded by rose colored glasses. They dare not insult or degrade the second coming of the detective prince. Everyone wants to be on his  _ good _ side, to get just a piece of his fame, to be in the  _ grace _ of his presence. 

Sakamoto, however, Sakamoto  _ sneers _ at him, makes pitiful attempts at  _ putting his ego in check _ . It sparks Goro’s interest more than he’d like to admit. 

He pays it no mind for months, scoots it far back into the recesses of his mind with everything else. That is until he has a  _ dream _ . Goro finds himself being degraded, used, pushed and pushed and pushed to his limits. Though the man in the dream is faceless, his voice seems  _ familiar _ somehow. Before he can place it, though, he’s jolting awake, panting and painfully hard. Ah, he supposes that’s the way after ignoring his  _ needs _ for months. But where is he to find the time? Anything beyond his goal can be repressed, he doesn’t  _ need _ it. 

Still, he’s already this far. With a small, irritated groan, Goro pushes the covers down, shucking his boxers with a hiss as the cool air of his room hits his cock. His chest heaves a few times, eyes slipping closed, recalling the dream.  _ You’re nothing but a dog - just a whore that wants to please, aren’t you _ ? A soft whine sounds in his throat, hand fumbling in his nightstand for some lube - shit - is he out? The fantasy breaks as he flips over to search properly, luckily finding it buried a bit under. Of course. It’s been longer than he thought, huh?

Recentering himself, Goro takes a deep breath, dripping the lube slowly over his fingers, watching, enraptured. From the top now, then.

Eyes back closed, legs spread, the voice repeats in his head again.  _ You’re nothin’ but a dog - just a whore that wants to please, aren’t you _ ? Instantly he’s dropped back into deep arousal, gasping softly as a digit prods at his entrance. Shit,  _ it really has been awhile _ , he thinks as he slips two fingers in at once, wincing slightly at the burning stretch. Fuck, it feels good though, voice sounding again.  _ Aw, little desperate puppy wants to be used? Forced open? Is that it _ ? 

Another gasp leaves him, adding a third finger too soon, relishing in the pain of the stretch, skillfully avoiding his prostate as the abusing voice continues. Now that he can take his time, he tries again to place the voice. It’s a little rough, excited,  _ vulgar _ . 

Just as he finally  _ finally _ brushes his prostate, the voice gains a face in the fantasy, accompanied by a cocky grin and bleach blond hair -  _ shit. Shit. _ That has a proper moan passing through his lips, trailing off into a whine. Fucking Sakamoto. Of course it’s him, degrading Goro with that stupid fucking smile like he’s the best damn thing in the room. And of  _ course _ Goro’s body reacts, cock leaking. 

Well, whatever. If it gets him off, it gets him off. That’s… fine. It doesn’t  _ mean _ anything. His desire for being  _ degraded _ and  _ used _ is nothing new, and he can’t find it in himself to be surprised that the moment someone treats him with disgust, his brain latches on. 

It isn’t worth ruminating on. 

He spreads his fingers inside himself, thighs spreading just a bit further, keening as he brushes his prostate again and again. His other hand finds itself fisted in his sheets, and a sheen of sweat breaks out over his skin as he gasps, insults with Ryuji’s face coming faster, timed with the thrust of his own fingers. Damn, getting a toy out may have been - no mind. Stopping isn’t an option now. 

In his mind’s eye, Sakamoto sneers at him, watching Goro desperately fingers himself, splayed on the bed. Goro imagines the other boy is hard in his  _ stupid _ shitty cargo shorts, but stays still, arms crossed over his chest. 

Embarrassingly quickly, his hips are bucking up, fingers abusing his prostate, tears dripping down the sides of his face, and other hand desperately tugging at his cock as he comes, not in the business of risking a ruined orgasm the one time he treats himself. 

It takes a minute to catch his breath, to assess what just happened as the lust fog clears from his mind. Oh dear, how embarrassing. Well, it’s over now. Another moment and he’s cleaning up, movements practiced and clinical. At least exhaustion settles back into his bones, allowing him to catch a few more hours before he needs to be up for another interview. 

* * *

Much to his embarrassment, Goro finds himself indulging the fantasies a few times a week, scenarios rolling in one after the other. As he spends more time with Kurusu, it gets harder and harder not to ask if perhaps his blond friend would like to join them, simply for new material - new insults, outfits, anything. It’s akin to an addiction, not that he’d ever admit to that of course. 

The brief times he’s managed to run into Sakamoto organically - always with Kurusu of course, he’s done his best to provoke the boy. Rile him up. Get him to spit insults, to look at Goro like he’s the scum of the earth; and he soaks it all up, committing it all to memory. Some of the fantasies even get more meta, feed into Sakamoto  _ knowing _ exactly what Goro is doing, sneering at him for being a  _ disgusting degenerate _ and  _ oh _ does that send shivers down Goro’s spine. 

Though Goro never leaves the comfort of his bed, the fantasies start spanning - Sakamoto taking him in the alley by Shujin where anyone could see the Detective Prince being defiled. Perhaps in the green room after an interview, thrusts punishing after he makes one too many glib remarks about the Phantom Thieves. Even indulgent enough to think about Sakamoto laying him out in the Metaverse, strung out from fighting, blindfolding Goro and bouncing him in his lap on one of the safe floors after running into Goro on a solo run, assuring the other thieves he can take care of this on his own. Thinks about Sakamoto fitting a collar around his neck, shoving him to the ground with an iron grip on the attached leash, telling him to behave and suck his dick. 

He lets himself have so few things, so he elects to excuse this. It’s harmless, and exactly what it says on the tin - a fantasy. And as his plan all comes together, there’s no reason to think it will become a  _ problem _ . Not until he has to  _ join _ the thieves, work with them for a month, and suddenly his Sakamoto intake spikes. 

Worse, between cutting remarks, and abject disgust, there’s a  _ softer _ side to Sakamoto he’d never experienced. A side that seeks Goro’s eyes when they speak, as if trying to understand what goes on in his head and  _ oh _ if Sakamoto only knew. 

There’s something erotic to it, however, the dissonance between disgust and care and understanding. The idea that someone  _ wants _ to see Goro, and trying to ignore how desperately he wants someone to. Wants… Sakamoto to. 

It only takes a week or two - route to Sae-san’s treasure already secured - before Ryuji is pulling him aside. 

“Hey, dude, can we talk?” 

“Don’t call me dude.” Goro replies primly, forcing aloofness, not even bothering to look up from the strategy plan he’s writing out. Not that he needs it, of course, but appearances, appearances. 

“That ain’t an answer.” A pout falls over Sakamoto’s lips. Almost cute.  _ Almost _ . “I wanna ask you about somethin’.” 

“Fine, I suppose.” The answer is clipped, and heaving a sigh, he shuts his notebook, folding hands over top of it and finally meeting Sakamoto’s eyes. 

“Do you got a problem with me?” Oh. Well, that’s unfortunate. He’d never expected Sakamoto to be so straightforward with him. “You just,” Ah, right. The rambling. “I dunno, man. You always look at me weird and shit, and you don’t do it to anyone else. Plus, Akira noticed too.” Look at him, presenting witnesses. Goro is almost proud. “I- I know I’ve given you shit or whatever but I… don’t think it’s about that.” Judging by the slight pink on his cheeks, Goro hasn’t been nearly as subtle as he’d hoped.

“Well it is.” Goro replies, supposing they have about two weeks before the plan will come together. What more can he lose, really? “Though not, ah - not for the reasons you assume.” His heart is thundering in his chest, and he thanks his top class media training for single handedly pulling him through this without looking as panicked as he feels. “Truth be told, I find you… attractive. I don’t like it when people fawn over me, or treat me like some kind of prize. Quite the opposite, in fact.” A breath puffs forward from his lips as he continues, forcing the words forward. “Few people have it in them to oppose me, and beyond that, to  _ insult _ me.” He chooses to leave the statement there, hanging in the air between them.

Sakamoto isn’t always quick on the uptake, but he would rather preserve a bit of his pride for the time being. 

“Oh.” You’d think Sakamoto just got electrocuted or something with the brain dead look on his face. Goro can practically see the gears turning. This is a waste of time.

“Well, if that will be all, I shall be going.” Disappointing, but not surprising he supposes. Without another word, he begins to pack his briefcase, Sakamoto still frozen in place for another moment. 

“Hey, hey hold on. Wait - Goro. Stop putting shit in your damn bag for a second.” There’s a touch of command to the tone that catches Goro off guard, and as if pavlov’d, a small whine leaves his throat. If there is any mercy in this universe, it will go unnoticed.

“What.” Goro’s voice comes out flat and cutting, shoulders tense and drawn up. The vulnerability of the moment has sunk in, and he’d like to leave this place as soon as possible.

“I could, I dunno.” His eyebrows furrow, likely trying to figure out how to string something coherent together before Goro’s patience runs out. “I could put you in your place.” The way he says it brims with more confidence than Goro has ever seen, and it has a shiver running down his spine. 

“Could you, now?” Color Goro interested. Goodness knows he could use the stress reduction. “Well then. Do you have any other plans today?” 

“Shit, uh, no. My Mom won’t go to work for another couple hours, but then she’s workin’ an overnight.” Sakamoto is practically thrumming with energy, and Goro can only hope he’s better than the fantasies. 

“I have my own place. Problem solved.” Not that he’s ever had company in it. How strange. 

Sakamoto looks him up and down discerningly. Then, that  _ sneer _ that haunts Goro’s dreams stretched over his lips. “Why don’t you be a good boy and lead the way?” It punches the air out of Goro’s lungs, entirely unexpected. Praise had never occurred to him, but he feels like he’d do anything to have those words leave Sakamoto’s mouth again. Shit. 

Rather than reply and risk giving himself away, he simply nods, fastening his briefcase and stepping off towards the subway station, heart thundering in his chest. 

This is truly immeasurably stupid. Not that that stops him, of course. 

* * *

A train ride, brief walk, and kink negotiation later, Goro finds himself blindfolded, on his knees, waiting with baited breath. 

The air is charged as he tries desperately to figure out where Sakamoto is in his room, what he’s doing. It occurs to him he could be getting played, could be kneeling, blindfolded, naked, and obedient while Ryuji simply searches the apartment, takes pictures for blackmail, anything. 

But - no. Not Sakamoto and all his moral superiority. Plus, Goro isn’t foolish enough to leave evidence in his  _ home _ ; and he’d like to see Sakamoto try to blackmail someone working so closely with the police and prosecution. 

A deep breath and his shoulders are relaxing again just as footsteps approach, stopping just in front of him. “Look what a pretty, obedient whore you are.” Sakamoto’s voice is softer than it should be, in Goro’s humble opinion, but it has a shock of arousal flickering across his nerves regardless. “Chin up, now.” Sakamoto’s finger taps just under his jawline, and Goro complies. 

Without missing a beat, there’s a smooth, cool collar being fixed around his neck, Sakamoto adjusting the buckle, checking the fit. It’s, admittedly, a bit clumsy but Goro is too busy catching up with the moment to be bothered by it. Then a firm  _ click _ and - ah. Must be the leash. 

“What a pretty little puppy.” Sakamoto coos, mocking lilt to his voice. “Just imagine if your fans knew their prince likes to be tied up and treated like a dog.” He yanks at the leash, hard, tugging Goro up, still on his knees but no longer resting back on his ankles. Goro finds himself panting, kept balanced only by the tight grip on his leash. “Do you want my cock?” Sakamoto drags Goro’s face forward to his groin, pressing his face there and - ah, that’s boxer material, he thinks. He can feel the heat of Sakamoto’s skin, and the growing stiffness of his cock against his cheek. 

Goro’s mouth is  _ watering _ . 

Rather than answer, a long, low whine leaves his throat, nuzzling into the contact with his limited movement. Desperate, impatient, his hands flounder until finding purchase with Sakamoto’s waistband. Before he can do anything, there’s another sharp tug of the leash, and his hands are being swatted.

“Paws off.” Another long whine leaves Goro, indignant. “Did I say you could touch?” A small huff. “Are you going to use your words, or do I need to remind you of your place?” 

“I- I want your cock.” He replies after a moment - how is his voice already so wrecked?

“That it?” Sakamoto presses, still frozen in place. Goro grumbles, frown tugging at his lips. 

“I- Please. I want your cock… Master.” He shudders, forehead pressing into Sakamoto’s thigh. 

“Good boy,” Sakamoto replies, and Goro can hear the smile in his voice, pride swelling in his chest unexpectedly. “You can use your mouth - uh… over the boxers.” Though the confidence wavers, Goro is still feeling like his head is stuffed with cotton, and can’t bring himself to be put off. Instead, he’s grateful for the permission, nosing his way from Sakamoto’s thigh to his groin, laying his tongue flat against the bulge there, letting warm breath puff over it. 

It’s heady, simply working his mouth over Sakamoto’s cock, hearing the soft noises somewhere above him. He feels like he’s floating, there’s nothing in the world but the task at hand, and he will do his very best. 

“Ready to take it in your mouth?” Sakamoto’s voice is breathless, panting. Goro preens, proud of his work.

“Yes, please, master.” He’s being good -  _ so _ good. Excitement thrums through him, practically wiggling in place as he hears Sakamoto shimmy out of his boxers. 

“Alright, there ya go.” Sakamoto’s voice is soft, reverent. Warmth drops in the pit of Goro’s stomach that he ignores. Without wasting a moment, Goro is proudly sliding down Sakamoto’s cock, taking steady breaths through his nose until it presses into the course hair at the base. The choked noise is worth it, working his tongue diligently as he pulls back slowly, then repeats the movement. Practicing on his toys had been more than worth it for this. “Shit - god, Goro - where the hell did you learn that?” 

His given name throws him for a loop. Sakamoto… Ryuji? He’s rambling, likely didn’t even notice the slip up, but suddenly he wants to hear it over and over again. That won’t do. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Goro replies after pulling off the head with  _ pop _ , wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, chin covered in saliva. 

“I’d like to know who gave you permission to stop.” Ryuji retorts, tone shaky but low and dangerous in a way that makes Goro want to be obedient. 

A mumbled apology later, he’s catching his breath, laying open mouthed kisses across the shaft, pleased with himself as Ryuji keens above him. 

Silence lapses between them, the only noise in the room the wet noises of Goro diligently sucking cock, and Ryuji’s labored breaths and moans. Before long, though, there’s a tug on his leash, keeping him back much to his displeasure. 

“I ain’t - ain’t gonna come yet.” Ryuji explains breathlessly. Though under the blindfold, Goro blinks a few times, confused. Frankly he’d expected Ryuji to smack him around a bit, come on his face, and be on his way. He’s officially out of his depth. “C’mere,” he tugs again, pulling an unsteady Goro to his feet, keeping him from falling over as his knees remember how to do their job again. 

Once he’s stable, Ryuji’s lips are on his, kissing him deeply, teeth tugging at his lower lip relentlessly, a thumb brushing over Goro’s cheekbone. It’s unexpectedly hot, and Goro finds himself melting into it, fingers pressing into Ryuji’s chest. 

It’s almost overwhelming, and he feels like he’s drowning in the best way. Then, Ryuji is leading him back towards his bed, or Goro assumes so, steps clumsy until he’s guided back onto the sheets. 

The bed dips to his right with Ryuji’s weight, and then the blindfold is shifting. “Close your eyes,” Ryuji mumbles, fumbling with the ties until they come loose. “Don’t want ya gettin’’ blinded.” He explains quietly, lifting the fabric back, and even the light filtering through his lids is too much for a moment. It’s a quiet moment, Goro grounded by the way Ryuji’s thumb rubs light circles over his nipples, waiting for his eyes to open and adjust. 

Once they do, Goro looks over, feeling more vulnerable than he’d ever admit. 

He’s met with a softer gaze from Ryuji, who’s lips curl into a smile as soon as they make eye contact. 

“I want you to finger yourself open for me. I’m gonna watch.” Ryuji pushes up from the bed to walk to the foot, leaning over to nudge Goro’s thighs apart. A small gasp escapes Goro - how did Ryuji know, he hadn’t mentioned it, not explicitly. “C’mon now, we ain’t got all night.” Ryuji urged, and Goro scrambled to get lube, hoping much too hard to be called a  _ good boy _ again. 

It’s more embarrassing than it was in his fantasies, to tell the truth. But Goro Akechi has never backed down from a challenge, and he won’t start today. He decides to take his time and make a show of it, legs spread and fingers teasing at his hole. Once he has Ryuji enraptured, he does it just like before, plunging two fingers in with a gasp at the stretch - though it's not nearly as bad this time. 

“Well someone’s a greedy puppy, hm?” Ryuji hums, but his eyes are trained to the movements of Goro’s hand as he gently strokes his own dick. “If you’re gonna be impatient, I can fuck you right now.” 

An involuntary whine rumbles straight from Goro’s chest, he wants that more than anything. Perhaps the desperation is evident in his eyes, because Ryuji is moving now, crawling over him like a predator. 

“You - uh, you got condoms?” The moment shatters, just briefly. 

“No. I’m clean, though.” Goro quirks an eyebrow. He’s not thrilled by the thought of informing Ryuji that he has never stocked up on condoms because the idea of having sex without someone coming in him is simply unappealing. 

“Me too…” Ryuji looks conflicted. He’d mentioned his mother being a nurse at some point or another, and Goro can only imagine the lectures he’s endured about safe sex. 

“Just - God - can you fuck me already?” The frustration and impatience leaks out but he’s been thinking about this for  _ months _ . Thinking about being split over Ryuji’s cock - riding him, being taken from behind, taken deeply with his thighs pressed back. It’s a waste of time to sit here and have a dilemma. If Ryuji isn’t going to fuck him, he can go home. 

“Since when are you calling the shots?” Ryuji retorts immediately, voice low and dangerous. “Dogs who don’t know their place don’t get to come.” 

The moan Goro lets out is  _ inhuman _ . 

“Oh you like that, eh?” Ryuji laughs, and another hot spark of arousal shoots down his spine. “Over then. And no touchin’.” 

Goro almost feels numb as he complies, disbelieving. Shit, it’s exactly what he wanted - in ways he didn’t even know he wanted it. Before he can get far in his train of thought, though, Ryuji’s hands have found their way to his ass, spreading it to admire his hole. It’s so much more intense than Goro’s imagination, and he finds himself dropping, forehead on crossed arms, propping his ass up just a bit more for observation. 

“What a proud puppy,” Ryuji hums, surprising Goro with a smack across his ass that has him gasping. As he recovers, Ryuji is popping open the cap to the lube, spreading it over his dick, then slathering some over Goro’s entrance for good measure, even pushing a single digit in to be sure. “I think you need to be knocked down a peg.” Goro feels like the air’s been stolen from his lungs at the words, keening, nearly euphoric as the sneer comes through in Ryuji’s voice. 

With no warning whatsoever, Ryuji sinks into him fully in one smooth thrust, leaving Goro whining, gripping at the sheets. It burns -  _ fuck _ he isn’t stretched enough. 

“I can’t - I can’t-” The words are garbled, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It  _ hurts _ but it feels so good, and his brain feels like a jumbled mess. 

“Can’t shut up? Yeah I know,” Ryuji cracks back, but his voice is belied by a tell-tale huskiness. It occurs to Goro that despite the harsh words, he isn’t moving, thumbs pressing soothing circles into Goro’s hips. 

He feels so fucking taken care of. Seen, understood, and he hates it. That isn’t- all he wants is to get fucked and used, and that’s  _ it. _

But it’s all too perfect for him to call it off. 

Once Goro’s breaths are less ragged and he’s relaxed a bit Ryuji pulls out slowly - painfully slowly - then thrusts forward sharply again, sending Goro’s thoughts tumbling into the ether. No more time for concentration, not when Ryuji finally picks up the pace, fucking into him at a punishing rhythm. He can’t tell what noises are coming from who, and frankly he doesn’t care. 

It doesn’t take long for Ryuji to land a hard thrust to his sweet spot - Goro’s back arching sharply as a moan rips straight from his chest. Once he does, he seems to be on a mission - clumsy at first but soon managing to nail into his prostate over and over, tightening the leash and tugging Goro’s head back, almost choking him and it feels  _ amazing _ . 

Then, suddenly, as Goro’s whines pitch up and up, Ryuji pulls out. 

“What the  _ fuck _ .” Goro’s voice is pure venom, nearly a snarl as he turns to face Ryuji. And -  _ fuck _ \- that cocky fucking smirk is on his lips. What the hell is he planning? 

“Dunno what you’re complaining about, puppy, ain’t like you’re gonna come.” Shit, he was serious? Another wave of arousal passes over him. “Now on your back, c’mon.” Ryuji nudges him, adding a pull to the leash, and Goro complies, feeling like his head is stuffed full of cotton in the best way, hazy and blissed out. 

Without further ado, Ryuji is folding him in half, pressing his thighs back and back and back, murmuring something about how flexible he is. It takes a moment for him to realize what’s happening as Ryuji climbs on top of him, straddling his thighs, and  _ oh _ . 

“Wanna make sure I get nice ’n deep for you.” He explains before he’s pressing back in, slower this time, letting Goro feel every inch of his cock sinking in. It’s so much more intense in this position and he feels breathless, nails dragging desperately down Ryuji’s back as he sets the pace. Goro just along for the ride. Just there to be used - to please his master. He focuses on keeping himself flexible, pliant and obedient. Part of him wonders if he should kiss Ryuji - if Ryuji wants him to. But that isn’t his call to make, he’s not the one in charge here, and the way Ryuji’s hips roll into him says plenty. 

Then finally,  _ finally _ , Ryuji’s hips are stuttering, and he feels the way his cock twitches as he comes in Goro, pressed as deep as he can. 

He doesn’t pull out right away, taking a moment to catch his breath, pressing open mouthed kisses along Goro’s neck. When he finally does, all of Goro’s muscles scream, and he’s still so painfully hard, but Ryuji is making no move to alleviate that fact. His hand starts to come up to stroke himself, and he only makes it a few before Ryuji’s hand is over his, pausing the movement. 

“What did I say?” He repeats, and Goro can only respond with a whine. “Maybe in the morning, if you can behave.” 

Goro can’t decide if he hates or loves the fact that he’s getting exactly what he wants. It’s...awkward now, the longer they lay here and the lust drains out of him. He considers kicking Ryuji out now - this is all he needs, he can take care of his damn self in the morning if he really wants.

“Can I crash here? I don’t wanna deal with trains ‘n shit right now.” A huge yawn forces it’s way out, Ryuji stretching before locating and tugging on his boxers. “I can sleep on the couch or whatever, it’s cool.” Goro opens his mouth to say no, Ryuji, you can’t  _ crash _ here, but promptly closes it, thinking about the fact that he doesn’t actually hate having the company. 

“Under conditions.” He finally settles on, eyes trained on the ceiling. 

“What are they? I ain’t agreeing to shit unless I know what it is.” 

“One: you tell absolutely no one this happened, not even Kurusu. Two: That rule persists should we choose to repeat this… type of encounter. Three: You will not acknowledge me in public or anywhere press could potentially be watching.” He turns his head to observe Ryuji’s expression. 

“Shit, sure dude-”

“Four: you will  _ not _ call me dude, man, bro, or anything like that in the same encounter we do anything sexual.” 

“Damn, okay okay. Sure, Goro. I’d be down to do this again too.” He shrugs, so carefree, Goro can’t wrap his mind around it. Not only that, but there’s his given name again. Strange. 

“Fine then. You can crash, my bed is plenty big enough for us both. I’m going to shower.” As he stands up, Ryuji sits up, flirtatious smirk over his lips.

“Can I join you?” Goro narrows his eyes. 

“Are you going to make me come if you do?”

“Nah, I said morning and I meant it.” Goro fixes him with a sickly sweet smile. 

“Then no, I will be partaking in a shower on my own.” 

Ryuji rolls his eyes, but wastes no time flopping back, rummaging around for his phone and picking it up to play some game. Goro can’t seem to puzzle him out. Shaking his head, he turns on his heel and strides into his bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come yell about p5 with me on my nsfw twitter @ lesbiantakemi or persona twitter @ hackedoracle!


End file.
